I Promise
by Invader Tes
Summary: Zim helps an Irken named Yia. But will this get them both busted?


Story: A girl Irken accidentaly sets a building on fire and gets put in jail. She escapes and runs away. Everyone on Irk is in search of her and her unit. The people of Irk say she is dangerous and should be killed if found. She hides in places with her unit. Zim is walking around when he comes across her. This is were the trouble starts....  
  
"Todays so boring, Gir. Nothing is happening," Zim said. "I'm bored too. Can't we blow something up?" Gir asked. "Not here," Zim said. Gir snapped his fingers. Zim and Gir walked around, bored out of their minds. A Irken girl ran as her legs could carry her. Her Sir unit was not far behind her. Her eyes stung and her stomach was cramping, but she couldn't stop. She saw another Irken not to far away from her. But she couldn't stop soon enough. She smashed into Zim and her unit fell on her. "You! You do not knock Zim down!" Zim shouted, trying to push the girl off. Zim jumped up, but the girl stayed on the ground. She looked up and Zim saw she had tears in her eyes. "Don't report me please! They'll kill me! I don't wanna die!" she cried. Zim felt sad. "Are you the girl who set the building on fire?" Zim asked. "I didn't mean to! I swear! It was an accident!" she said again, tears still pouring. Zim looked around and then turned back to the girl. Her eyes were a light blue, a shade Zim had never seen before. She looked down. Tears fell like rain. "I don't wanna die.." she whispered. "You won't," Zim said, putting his hand on her arm and helping her up. She still cried. "Why is she crying?" Gir asked. Gir saw the little Sir unit and went to talk to it. The girl looked into his eyes and he looked into her's. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "Have we found her yet?" Purple asked Red. "No, but we have found clues that she is still on the planet," Red said. "I really wonder where on this planet is that little monster. She caused a lot of damage," Purple said. "Almost as much as Zim," Red said, laughing. "If we find her, we can banish them both at the same time," Purple said, also laughing. Zim sat with the girl at his house. 'What's wrong with me?! Why am I helping her...and what is this feeling..' Zim thought. The girl had stopped crying and started talking a bit more. Her name was Yia. (Said Ye-a) Her Sir unit was Lir. (The L is for listing. She does a lot of that) Yia had been help around in the building and , being clumsy, dropped something and a fire started. That's how it all happened. Zim wasn't too happy with himself for doing this, but something deep down something said it was good. "So, what did you drop anyway?" Zim asked. "I think it was a laser sword and it bounced into an energy beam.." Yia said. Zim could think of that...Terrible outcome. "Thank you," Yia said. "Huh? For what?" Zim asked. "For helping me, what else?" Yia said. "It's nothing," Zim said. Her eyes had a twinkley touch to them, Zim noticed. Lir and Gir were playing quietly and talking. For once, Zim saw, Gir was calm. One in a million. Yia hugged Zim. "You're awesome," she said, and then let go, blushing deeply. Zim looked around. Someone was knocking at the door. Before Zim could open the door, it burst open. Police Irkens (or whatever you wanna call them) came in. One grabbed Yia and another grabbed Lir. Two more stood. "So, I see you were hidding her," one said. "LEMME GOO!!"Yia yelled, trying to move out of their grasp. Lir was moving too. "Please let me go!" Lir shouted. Zim went to go free Yia when one of the extras hit him away. Zim flew against the wall. It knocked him out. His was awake long enough to hear a clank of metal beside him and hear Yia scream out Zim's name. Zim tried to stay awake longer but the blackness swollowed him. Gir was shaking him, chanting 'Zim, get up! Hurry!' Zim awoke, his head throbbing. "Oww...Gir what happened?" Zim asked. "They got away! With Yia and Lir!" Gir shouted, trying to pull Zim up. Zim got up and saw that he hit the wall hard enough to make a dent. Gir had a minor dent in his head, but it was fixable. Zim thought quickly. Yia got caught, and she had told them what would happen if she did. He knew were the jail was at, so Zim grabbed Gir's arm and ran. It took him about two minutes to get there because he was running so fast. He burst threw the doors and saw the police that had Yia still had a hold of her. Zim felt really mad. That's all he felt. The people in the room disappered of a second or two..  
  
Flash...  
  
Zim was holding two laserswords. The police dude noticed Zim, who was glaring death daggers at him. "ZIM!" Yia yelled. The police set down Yia in a cage type thing pulled out two much bigger laser swords. Zim lunged towards the Irken and the Irken tried hitting Zim. The two kept fighting. Like a flash, the Irken had Zim pinned on the floor. "One move and you die, stupid kid," the Irken said. Yia stood behind the Irken. Zim looked suprised at her. She held a metal bar. She slamned it down on the Irken's head. He was knocked out. Zim stared at Yia. Yia stared back. Sierns went off. Yia pulled out her own laser swords. The two stood side by side. A whole group of high-qualified fighters walked towards them. Guns and swords pointed. "Just little ones. Zim and Yia. You trouble makers. Put down the weapons, and no one gets hurt," one said. "I am not little, thanks!" Zim shouted. "Go ahead. I'll try to find some sort of energy beam to toss this into," Yia said, tossing a sword up and catching it perfectly. The group of fighters looked at each other and charged. Yia grabbed Lir and Zim grabbed Girand the four ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit. "So, what do we do now?" Yia asked, running. "How about we go get tacos?" Gir said. Zim looked at his unit. "How about we hide and then pop a bomb here and there," Zim said, opening Gir's head and pulling out five bombs. He threw them at the fighters. They exploded into beautiful fireworks. Zim and Yia finally made it back to the house of Zim's. "Wow," Yia said. "What?" Zim asked. "That was the most scareist moment of my life...You saved me, Zim," Yia said. "Yes, yes, big deal," Zim said sarcasitacly. "No, really, thanks. I was so scared, then you came and my heart fluttered because I knew you would save me and because I..." Yia blushed deeply. Zim stared at her strange. "Let's just say, you are the ultimate guy and I really...like you," Yia said. Zim look startled. 'That's one in a million' thought Zim. "I should get going," Yia said. She walked up to Zim and gave him a quick little kiss. "One thing," she said. "Huh," Zim said. "Promise that you will see me again?" Yia said, scooping up Lir. "I promise," Zim said. Gir waved to Lir, and Yia went off. "Wow," Zim said. He was lost in words to say...  
  
WEEEEEEEE! I finished it! Now I must conquer the world! 


End file.
